Petunia Grimm (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Nurse | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Byrne | First = | Death = | HistoryText = "Penny" was the nurse to Ben Grimm's uncle, Jacob Grimm, who was recuperating from an accident which took the life of his wife. Despite their age difference, Petunia married the much older Jacob Grimm and together they helped raised the orphaned Ben Grimm. When young Ben was sick, Petunia used to give him a jelly bean once he had taken his medicine. Ben Grimm had made numerous references to Aunt Petunia over the years, * Like my dear ol'aunt Petunia used to say…"You can only die once!" in ''Fantastic Four'' #25 * Wow!''' There's one of the missin' city blocks! Like my dear ol' aunt Petunia used to say&hellips;"Some guys'll steal '''anything! in ''Fantastic Four'' #31 * Reed: Benjamin, didn't your dear old aunt Petunia ever tell you that silence is golden?? Thing: Nah… She never stopped '''talkin'' long enough to say anything!'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #32 * (thinking:) Wow-eee!' as my dear ol' Aunt Petunia used to say-- "You're almost as lucky as you are beautiful, Benjamin!" in ''Strange Tales'' #127; reprinted as a flashback in ''Fantastic Four'' #154 * I might as well be talking' to my aunt Petunia! He (Johnny) just aint '''with' it now!'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #45 * Lady, you're getting even dizzier than my ol''Aunt Petunia! in ''Fantastic Four'' #47 * (thinking:) An' now, as my dear ol' aunt Petunia mighta said--'' (out loud:) ''It's clobberin' time! in ''Fantastic Four'' #48 * But what in the name o'my swinginAunt Petunia' izz's all about??!'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #61 * Then who in the name'a '''Aunt Petunia' can it be?'' and If anyone's gonna do any '''destroyin'' around here, Aunt Petunia's blushing' blue-eyed nephewn Benjamin is gonna git first crack at it… dig? in ''Fantastic Four'' #63 * Okay, buttercup -- ya '''made' yer point! Now leggo that ship or I'll demolish ya-- in the name'a my ever-lovin' Aunt Petunia!'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #64 * Hey! Fer the luvva Aunt Petunia!! All I tried to do'' wuz create a 'vacuum--' like when they douse an '''oil well fire by settin' off a dynamite charge Waddaya figger went wrong? in ''Fantastic Four'' #65 * Well, fer the luvva Aunt Petunia -- he's really gonna '''help' us!'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #76 * Well, fer the luvva Aunt Petunia -- he's really gonna '''help' us!'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #76 * Now that ya talked us into '''stayin'' here in the micro-world to fight Psycho-Man… how in the name'a Aunt Petunia are we gonna find 'im?'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #77 * Like my dear olAunt Petunia' would say--well, waddaya know?!!'' in ''Fantastic Four Annual'' #6 * Hypnotic spell, my '''Aunt Petunia'! There ain't nuthin' I can't punch my way outa…!'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #83 * ''I wouldn't even let that old crow take care'a my '''Aunt Petunia! in ''Fantastic Four'' #94 * Hey!' How in the name'a '''Aunt Petunia' did that happen?'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #103 * Reed: We'll let '''Auntie' take care of it.'' Ben: ''Auntie? If you've turned my dear ol' Aunt Petunia into a day-laborer, I'll--- Huhn?? in ''Fantastic Four'' #119 * Yer gonna put the '''kibosh' on Aunt Petunia's favorite '''nephew? in ''Fantastic Four'' #119 * Medusa: The description could fit only one '''creature-- Dragon-Man!' Ben: ''Ya ever get a look at my '''Aunt Petunia?' Ya talk about mugs--!'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #134 * Johnny: Oh well--'"C'est la vie,"' as my '''French prof' always said. Flame on!'' Ben: Or, as my dear olAunt Petunia' useta say, on days when she got tired of clichés-- It's about that time!'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #156 * Oh, I'm gettin' '''outta' here all right--but not thru no back door! Or, as my ol' Aunt Petunia useta say, on alternate days--''' Geronimo!'' in ''Fantastic Four'' #162 describing her as his favorite aunt. Petunia kept contact with Ben during his Fantastic Four days, sending him once a striped tie which was not at all of his liking. Eventually, Petunia visited New York City to ask the Fantastic Four to help with a mystery in her hometown of Benson, Arizona. This was the first time other members of the Fantastic Four had met Ben's oft mentioned aunt. She was brutally murdered by the Marquis of Death in order to torture Ben Grimm, as part of an attempt to destroy the Fantastic Four. | Powers = | Intelligence = 3 | Strength = 2 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 1 | Fighting Skills = 1 | Explanation = }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = In the short story "This is a plot?" published in ''Fantastic Four Annual'' #5, a crowd of unnamed fans raid Marvel's offices asking Stan and Jack ''"Where's '''Spidey?"'' and "The heck with '''them!' I wanna meet Aunt Petunia!"'', suggesting the popularity of the unseen Petunia at that moment. | Links = * Petunia Grimm at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Grimm Family Category:Humans Category:Killed by Marquis of Death